Office Mischief
by Fifty's Boot Camp
Summary: After weeks of flirtation, boss and employee yield to temptation. One-shot.


**Note: This vignette is the result of a "traveling lemon" writing exercise. There were seventeen writers who collaborated to produce this, no easy feat when considering the cooperation involved. We hope you enjoy it.**

OFFICE MISCHIEF

"The problem is," he says, licking his lips as he leans in, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

My breath hitches at his delicious threat.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop."

"No? Alright then, you asked for it." His wet lips kiss my cheek, then move down my neck to the swell of my breast.

I feel moisture gather between my thighs. The scent of our mutual desire hangs thick within the confines of my small office. I groan as he slides his hand up my skirt. He slips a finger inside my panties.

"You're so wet for me," he whispers.

I hear the rip of lace, and cool air hits my bare arousal.

I've been dreaming about this moment for months, but the reality is overwhelming. I relish his expert fingers pressing deeply into my sex, caressing my nether lips.

Just when I thought he could reach no farther, I realize he has barely inserted half the length of his fingers. As he taps lightly against my front inner wall, I spasm in ecstasy.

His deep voice vibrates against my ear, and he commands, "Suck," as he brings his dripping fingers to my lips.

My pulse quickens, as I take his fingers into my mouth. It's the first time I've tasted myself, the first time I've surrendered to my desire for this man, my boss, my father's protégé.

 _What would daddy think if he could see us now?_

The fleeting thought of my father sends a wave of anxiety through me. _What the hell am I doing?_

My skirt is pushed all the way up to my hips, my panties are balled up on the floor, and my legs are a wide open invitation. I'm mortified at the thought of getting caught.

He dives between my thighs, assaulting my throbbing bud. It has been neglected for so long, I may combust at any moment. Who knows? With this man working his magic, I may have the best orgasm of my life.

"More?" He rasps, my nectar still on his lips.

"Always." I beg, my fingers running through his hair, holding him tighter to me as his tongue assaults me, lapping and nipping, again and again. "Always, more."

"You are stunning." He moans in appreciation, as he kisses my inner thighs. My body jumps in reaction. It's stupid how well he knows my body, how well he can read me. Surely, I'm no challenge for him.

My fingers have a mind of their own and begin fumbling with his belt buckle. His eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't stop me.

I unfasten his pants, and they fall to the floor, pooling around his feet. His belt buckle hits the carpet with a dull thud. I bite my lip, as I rub him through his grey boxer briefs. His strong thigh muscles bulge as he strains against the fabric.

"Tell me what you want," I demand, enjoying the thrill of commandeering my neurotic, controlling boss.

"I want that red lipstick of yours smeared all over my dick."

I offer a wicked smile, as I kneel worshipfully in front of him.

My mouth is poised at the head of his impressive erection.

"Yes, sir." I whisper, drawing out both syllables, and blowing a breath of air across the tip.

He shivers out some sexual-sounding form of my name as I begin to strum my fingers across the base of his huge cock.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Grey. No talking." I slurp greedily at the underside and give him a gentle squeeze. "I'm in charge now."

I place him in my mouth and slowly swirl my tongue around the tip, sampling his salty arousal. Wanting to change things up and keep my boss' attention, I take in his whole length, so he hits the back of my throat. Slowly I pull back baring my teeth just the tiniest bit. When I reach the tip, I take all of him again. He moans his pleasure and approval.

His hand grips my hair and guides his hot rod to my mouth. I savor the taste of Grey, and decide this is my new favorite flavor. He's my very own Christian Grey popsicle. I suck him hard, like a freeze pop on the fourth of July.

Will I ever get enough of his cock? I take in his length, and hum my approval.

"Yes, Ana, hum again…that's it, baby, take all of me."

When I peek up through my lashes, his intense gray gaze meets mine.

 _Fuck, it's sexy, and so arousing._

I swirl my tongue around his tip, then increase pressure as my mouth glides up and down his impressive length. I caress his balls gently, inciting a low groan from him.

I look up at him again, watching his teeth sink deep into his bottom lip, and I know.

 _He is mine._

 _This deliciously sexy, powerful man can claim anything as his possession, including me. But right now, he is mine. In this moment, I own him._

As my mouth bobs up and down his shaft, I decide to tease him, payback for weeks of him teasing me with his lust filled eyes.

"Yes, baby, that's it. That feels so good." I lick and nibble on his dick, making his body quiver. I get him to the brink of an orgasm, and I pull back. We lock eyes.

"This cock belongs to me. No one else can do what I do. Understand?" I growl possessively.

His brows shoot up in surprise at the realization that I'm staking claim.

"I'm all yours, baby."

"And since your dick is all mine…" I clamber to my feet, and step away from him. "I want to drive you crazy before you come. I want multiple orgasms before you shoot that load. Right now I want you to fuck me hard."

Stepping to the desk, I lean over the cool wood, not bothering to move papers. I wiggle my ass at him.

He hasn't moved from where I left him, his dick still hard and throbbing. Angry.

I know I'm in for the ride of a lifetime.

"Multiple?" There's an edge in his tone. Frustration, lust, intrigue? I can't tell. I can't see past my own desire for the man behind me.

 _Mine_.

"Multiple," I confirm.

Christian chuckles, and I hear his movements behind me. Chancing a peek over my shoulder, I watch him toe off his loafers, and step out of the ball of fabric that pooled around his ankles.

"You know, Anastasia," he says, loosening his tie. His gray eyes are almost black. "It's cute that you think you're in charge here."

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants, and I want you to take me. Here. Now. On my desk."

"We're on the clock, so let's consider this on-the-job training." His low, seductive laugh fills the small room. "Spread your legs wider, and tilt your ass up."

I do as my impossibly handsome boss instructs. His fingers strum my wetness.

"God, you're so fucking wet and ready for me. This pussy is all mine." He groans appreciatively. "Hands flat, head down." He strokes me with the hot, hard ridge of his erection. "Brace yourself," he warns.

Even with all our natural lubrication, his initial thrust is jarring, startling. His girth and length are like nothing I've experienced before. He drives into me, pushing my face into a pile of notes from this morning's meeting.

"Deeper." The word hooks in the back of my throat. "Deeper, I fucking said."

I pant, needing more friction.

"Mine," he hisses, pushing me forward on my desk.

My nails claw the wood, and all I want is for this to never end.

 _How can any girl say no to The Christian Grey?_

 _It's simple. They can't._

He does as I demand, sinking deliciously into me, deeper and deeper with every thrust. I see fireworks, a thousand fairy lights behind my eyes, as my lids close, giving myself over to the fullness of him inside me. His hand comes down on my ass, but there's no pain, just a life-affirming sensation.

I clench around his cock, hugging it with my pussy, as I chase the orgasm that's quickly approaching. His hand traces the curve of my spine and then drags through my long hair, completely pulling it from the sleek bun I had this morning. He tugs my hair, hoisting me towards his chest. His lips tickle against my ear.

"You'll come, when I'm ready for you to come," he snarls. "Now turn over."

No sooner do I lie back, when I feel Christian's hand reach across my body and tug on my neck. His other hand grabs my ass and he spins me around, my head hitting his crotch.

With a tug under my shoulders, he pulls me forward. "Suck."

He pushes himself deep into my mouth and leans forward to cover me. His tongue licks through my folds, as he grunts out his pleasure.

My head angles over the side of his desk, his fat dick stuffed in my mouth, while I quiver under him. I try to focus on sucking him off, but his insistent mouth is in charge. I swear I hear him whisper "fuck the paperwork," as I clench his head between my thighs.

 _Paperwork?! Is this part of the signing bonus? Hell, yeah!_

Part of me fears we might be caught, but the louder voice clamoring inside my head requires a witness for posterity. No one would believe I could turn the head of such a beautiful, virile specimen of manhood. His cock, so long and thick, pumping between my lips, my mouth stretched obscenely wide to accommodate it.

Seeing his penis up close makes me wonder how it fits inside me. But my pussy bears evidence, as I feel tender where he earlier pounded me almost raw, before bringing me to the edge, cruelly ripping away the orgasm I was pursuing with every ounce of energy.

He tastes exquisite, musky, salty, and sweet. His cock makes another pass, and I swallow hard feeling him hit the back of my throat. As I begin to gag around his crown, he orders, "Yes, yes, suck my cock!"

He redoubles his efforts, sucking my clit, plunging his tongue deep inside me, swirling it relentlessly up and down my cleft. He slurps my juice, savoring it as if it were ambrosia. He offers me a wink and a naughty grin before nuzzling his face into my pussy. My juices cover the lower half of his face. The aroma of our shared sex permeates the room, bringing us closer to our mutual climax.

 _Fuck! Has he stopped?_

I'm at the absolute edge, so ready to let go, I could cry. I place my lips around his cock once again pushing him to the back of my throat. He thrusts his hips, fucking my mouth. I decide to get even, and ever so slightly, I bare my teeth. I scrape them along the ridge of his helmet, and a low hiss escapes his beautiful mouth.

"That's it, baby. Suck my cock. Make me come."

I could make him come, but I decide it's payback time for his "I think it's cute you thinking you're in charge" comment. I release him from my mouth, and shimmy off the desk, leaving him open-mouthed, gaping in shock.

"What the fuck, Ana?"

I saunter to the sofa and sit on the back with my feet on the cushions. I spread my legs as far as they'll go, and crook my finger, beckoning my boss.

"You think it's 'cute' when I think I'm in charge? I don't think I'm in charge, Mr. Grey, I know I am. Now walk over here like a good boy, and put those pretty, pouty lips and tongue to good use."

As he approaches, I see he's ready for me, and I spread my legs in anticipation. His mouth is a magnet to my pussy, and as he laps and sucks, the sensation in my core quickly builds. My fingers thread through his gorgeous copper curls. I'm about to blow, when he stops.

 _I can't believe he stopped! Doesn't he see how needy I am?_

"What the fuck! Since the day we met, you've promised satisfaction. Aren't you the man who 'aims to please'?"

My voice is louder than intended, and Christian's hearty laugh echoes through my office.

"Baby, I'll always make sure to fuck you just right. Head down. Ass in the air."

I do as I'm told. He runs his hands down my back and over my ass. I feel one sharp spank, and it's not enough.

"So beautiful, Anastasia, and you're all mine." His expert hands brace my hips and he slides into me slowly from behind. "Do the work, baby. Back up on it and fuck me."

I feel his hot breath on my neck, and it makes me shiver. I feel my body building, but I don't want to release yet. I want more. "Ahhh…" It's never felt this good before.

I rock back and forth on his thick cock. I hear his breathing increase with each stroke.

"Shit," he groans, pressing his palm into my back, flattening me over the desk. "You keep that up, and I'm going to come."

"That's kinda the point," I pant, grinding back against him.

"Ana," he grits, his fingers digging into my hips. "I'm not wearing a condom."

"Then put one on, and fuck me," I mewl. We've spent months tiptoeing around each other, stealing glances behind my father's back, fighting this thing between us. We did our best to stay away, to fight our attraction, but it's science. We are two atoms, drawn to each other. Our chemistry is explosive.

"I don't have one," he says, pulling back slowly, then slamming into me hard, before stilling again. "Believe it or not, I don't make a habit of fucking women in their offices."

He doesn't have a condom.

All I want is to come around his huge cock, feel my insides quiver, my body tighten, and finally reach its release. I want to breathe in the musky manliness that is only his. At the moment, I couldn't care less who hears me screaming his name, as long as I get the orgasm that I've been denied.

"Then pull out...or...I'll get a damn morning after pill...fuck me now and make me come. Now, Grey!" I shriek, as I push myself into him, doing the work for him. I need this orgasm, like I need water and air. Consequences be damned.

"Yes, ma'am." He growls, his fingers indenting my hips as he thrusts into me hard. My nails sink into the leather cushions, trying to keep myself up. It's so intense, the only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and skin slapping together.

I'm so close to coming, my walls are tightening.

"I feel you, baby. I'm right there with you," he purrs. His fingers travel to my sex. He massages my clit, and with a slight pinch, I detonate around him. His name echoes off my office walls. No longer able to hold myself upright, my body collapses onto the couch. I've never come this hard before.

"Fuck, Ana."

With two more hard slams, he pulls out of me roughly, causing me to wince. I feel streams of his hot cum hit my back.

"Now that's a fucking picture," he mumbles, giving me one last whack on the ass.

I can't move, but I hear him step back. He cleans me off with a tissue, then pulls me into his arms. My naked body lays pressed against his warm skin. Bliss.

"I've been thinking about this for so long," I murmur, exhaustion from my orgasm taking over.

"You have? You've been teasing me for months. God, Ana." His hands find their way to my hair and he pushes my lips to his. Our tongues twist, and I can still taste myself. He pulls away and stares into my eyes, "I'm never going to stop kissing you, Anastasia."

He's about to press his lips to mine again, when a loud knock reverberates through the room.

"Ana?" The voice is muted by the heavy oak door.

Christian and I roll to the floor, fumbling around for our clothes.

Another knock, louder this time.

"We need to talk, Ana. Open up. You know how I feel about locked doors." The voice barks in irritation.

"Shit!" I yell, as I stub my toe on the coffee table. "I'll be right there, Dad."


End file.
